Heart and a Spark
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: This story is a different scenario if Sora, in 'A very digichristmas' contemplates on what to do. Enter the concert to see Matt, and break Tai's heart. Or the other way around, as she's stuck in confusion, but in the end she must make her choice. Who will she choose? Matt or Tai? POV of Sora.


**Author's comments, before you begin reading:**

Hey there, been awhile since a either updated a story, or even wrote one. I have a Tumblr account of course, and I was asking what everyone wanted to see for a story. And of course, on Fanfiction I have a poll for my next one shot.

Tai and Sora had won, so here I am writing my short 'One-Shot' drabble about them.

A friend of mine was hanging out with me the other day. Me and her were watching Digimon Season 2, she has such a strong opinion for ships. So I played the 'Very Digichristmas' epsiode, and skipped to when Sora leaves Tai for Matt's concert.

Of course, she was rather angry about that, so think of this as an apology story. I figured she would like this idea anyways, since it just simply came to my head. I hope you all enjoy reading this, but also, enjoy the concept of it. Keep in mind, I didn't want the Digimon there, I know they were. I just didn't know how to incorporate them in an 'Intense' moment.

**POV:** Sora

* * *

It was that time of year again, the bells ringing, snow crunching beneath your feet. The flakes falling gently in the daylight sky. When the wind blew, they danced. The snow swirled around her feet like it was some sort of magical spell on her. The crisp air blew through her hair, Sora squinted her eyes, trying not to get the flakes inside of them. It was chilly, but, it was also Christmas time. Lightly exhaling, her warm breath surrounding her, the only warmth she could get.

Sora walked slowly on the sidewalk, contemplating something. Matt had invited her to his concert; however she was quite worried. She wanted to go, no doubt about that, but, but something seemed to be troubling her. The auburn haired girl, was more worried what Tai would think. No doubt he would be mad, but, they've grown a lot throughout the years.

It was difficult, this morning when she got the text from him, after they had been texting all night. She was happy, but, something wasn't right. A girl like Sora seemed to have it all, in other people's eyes. But she didn't, she was just a girl with a lot to choose from. Stepping forward and making her way to where Matt's concert was held, she tightly pulled her warm baked cookies to her chest. Just what was she doing? What was she thinking?

"I'm an idiot.." she said with a gentle shake to her head, it was true.

Outside looked ugly, or more dreary; just how Sora was feeling at the moment. Her hand clipped to her scarf, in which she lifted up to her nose. She never realized just how cold she was. Summer seemed like yesterday, but today was Winter. She remembered everyone's smiling and laughing faces on Digiday. When they had first arrived in the Digital World. Of course then, they didn't know Davis, Cody, or even Yolei.

A faint giggle escaped Sora's lips, what fun times they had then, and even now. They did a lot together, but even Tai. The look he gave her, it was smiling, and excitement. Stopping in her tracks, did Sora feel ashamed. She remembered how upset Tai was, when Sora laid her head on Matt's shoulder.

Was she...really that rude?

"Hey Sora!" A familiar voice shouted to her, waving as he gently walked over.

Nearly gasping, Sora looked up, quickly wiping at her eyes. She almost cried there for a second, she needed to quickly compose herself.

Placing her usual smile on her face, her shoulders moved up, in a tightened position.

'_Oh god, I thought that was Tai for a second.' _She thought for a moment, but it was only Izzy.

"Hi there Izzy." Sora responded to him, as he made his way over.

"What brings you out here? I thought you were spending Christmas with your family?" Izzy questioned, looked at Sora at an interesting angle. He seemed to be analyzing her, which made Sora blush up and feel uncomfortable.

"H-huh? Oh, oh!" Sora stuttered embarrassed, "I was, but Matt texted me this morning about his concert. So I figured i'd go." she said, looking away from Izzy's gaze. Even he seemed to be curious about her lately, no more than thinking what was up with her. She questioned the same thing.

"Hm, oh yeah, Joe texted me something about that. He wanted a couple of people to come and hear him. Since T.K, Kari, and even Mimi couldn't make it." He said lightly smiling at her, his hands stuffed inside his pockets as a cold breeze blew past them.

"Wait, is Tai going..?" Sora asked shocked, was he going for her sake?

"Yeah, he figured he would go since Kari was going to Ken's place with T.K." The Izumi boy responded to her question. But, his brow just quirked in suspicion. "Who's the gift for?"

What did Izzy always get curious and have to ask so many questions?!

"Um, well-" Sora thought and looked down, who was the gift for..? She had just made cookies, was she planning on giving them to Matt?

"I just made some cookies, I'm not sure who it is for." She giggled nervously, "Silly right?" she was more likely trying to cover herself up.

"Hah, it sure is." The ginger laughed with her, looking at his watch he blinked; "Oh, the concerts going to start soon. I still have to go and get Joe, I guess i'll see you there, okay?"

Sora nodded, and watched him walk off, with a gentle wave to his hand. Frowning did Sora begin to make her way to the concert hall. Only thinking yet again, who was the gift for? Now Izzy made her think, why did he always have to do that to her?

She walked in utter silence, her thoughts seemed to have calmed down. She wasn't thinking anymore, she was more, looking. Couples walked past her, giggling, and hugging each-other. Other were drinking hot chocolate together, keeping one another warm.

"What do I want?" she questioned in a muffled voice, she liked them both. But just who did she want?

Before she knew it, she was standing out of the concert doors, if she entered, she knew what she wanted. It would be Matt, but if she didn't, it was.. him. She sighed, and inhaled deeply, before she took a step forward, and entered the concert. People were talking, and voices could be heard. She had wondered if Tai had made it there aswell.

"Sora!" She heard Matt say happily, spinning did Sora smile. "Hey Matt~" She said smiling gently.

"Glad you made it, I was hoping for one of the gang to show up." Matt said, looking around, seeing as no one had came just yet.

Sora looked down at the gift in her hand, and frowned lightly. Is this what she had wanted?

"Hey, what's the matter?" The blonde asked her, leaning forwards.

Sora looked up at him, biting onto her lips, she knew now. Just what she wanted. "Hey Matt, I-" Staring into his blue orbs, she smiled; "I forgot something outside." She said giggling, she was acting foolish.

"Huh?" Matt questioned confused, "Outside..?" he stared Sora off, running to the door, in which she looked back at him, and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, there's something I need to get. I'll be back, don't worry. Thanks Matt, you just made me remember and realize I forgot it." Leaving in a flash, did Matt blink curious.

"What did I do..?" He asked himself.

Sora peaked out of the door, and saw Tai staring up at the place. You could see contemplation running all over his face. There was the 'item' she had forgotten, stepping out of the concert doors. She inhaled deeply, and ran to him.

"Tai!" She shouted in fact, happy.

Tai was startled by her call, and looked at her his brown orbs shocked by seeing Sora. "Oh, heya Sor." he said, calling her by her nickname, in which he always gave her.

Sora felt herself grin, she was so happy she made this decision. And she didn't regret it at all.

"I didn't know you were here." Tai said smiling slightly, rubbing the back of his head. Sora felt herself staring at him, more in a happy manner. "Yeah, I just got here, and it looks like you did too."

Tai nodded, and cleared his throat, "So, um- Sora, are you actually.." he felt himself say, as his face lightly blushed up.

Sora looked at him, "Hmm..?"

Tai cleared his throat, as he looked nervous; "Are you going to the concert with anybody?"

Looking down at her gift, she did like this. And this is what she had wanted, she finally was picking up the item she had forgotten. "No, I'm actually available. But if that's an invitation.. Then I would love to go with you."

Tai looked at her, the winter air already made his cheeks pink, but from her comment, they only turned even redder. "W-well, that's great."

Lifting her hands up, did Sora offer the gift- "Here Tai, I made these.. for you." she said, as he accepted the green gift box.

"What is it?" He asked smiling at her, and looking at the box as it felt warm in his hand.

"It's cookies, I made them as a special batch for you." She said chuckling lightly, and looking away slowly.

Tai felt his voice crack, he didn't know what to say, he thought that all this time, Sora had liked.. Matt. She did act that way, but, it seemed like.. Tai's christmas wish was coming true already. "I'll enjoy them then, since they were made by you. Thanks.." he said looking back into Sora's eyes.

She definitely looked cuter today, well, she did everyday, but today it seemed like it was going to be the best Christmas he had in awhile.

"I wish you told me, I would have gotten you a christmas gift.." The bushy brown haired boy, said disappointed.

Shaking her head, did Sora walked close to Tai, and lean forward; letting herself plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, you're the best gift of all Tai." Did she say, the words escaping her lips on their own.

Smiling brightly did Tai feel that this meant something else, he just knew it. But, Sora was his greatest gift of all, her cooking was just a bonus.

Matt came through the door, and found Sora and Tai standing close to each-other. "Hey Sora, did you find that item you were looking fo-" He paused, truly taking the sight to his eyes, blinking he noticed Tai stare at him.

"Hey Matt.." Tai said slowly, and looked at Sora who blushed deeply. So Tai was the item she was looking for? He was?

"U-um, yeah I actually did Matt.." Sora said a little quietly, she was expecting Matt to get mad, but he shook his head and smirked.

"Well, don't make me wait forever for you two. Izzy and Joe have arrived, and i'm going to start playing soon, are you guys coming?" he asked, leaning on the door way.

Tai nodded; "Yeah we're coming, just give me a second."

Matt nodded, and entered the door to the backstage, Sora looked at Tai as her eyes sparkled in the sunlight that was left. The sky seemed to be clearing up, as her day was just beginning.

"What is the second fo-" before she could say anymore, Tai leaned forward and kissed her onto the lips. Sora stiffened at it, and blinked shocked- "M-m..." she mumbled as Tai pulled away.

Sora looked up, and felt her nose start to burn. She had never kissed anyone before, but, she was happy it was with Tai.

Smiling Sora giggled gently; "Hey, we better get inside.." she said to him, in which he nodded to her. His one arm holding the gift, as his right dangled at his side. Sora looked down at it, and grabbed his hand tightly. Tai looked at her, and Sora leaning herself against him, as they entered the concert...

_**Together.**_

* * *

**Author's last comments: **

I hope you guys enjoyed the short drabble by me, I'm hoping that for all the Taiora fans out there, this gives them a different perspective of the whole scene. I usually tell other's to watch it backwards, as it looks Sora left the concert away from Matt, and went to Tai instead.

Definitely gave the girl that I was with a different look at it, so now she watched it backwards.

Anyways, please review, comment and favorite if you liked it! I would appreciate it.


End file.
